


Witches Rule

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Auror Harry and Minister Hermione [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love Letters, Mild Smut, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, horny hermione granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: Hermione sends Harry a letter about overspending on her book budget. Since she had a very graphic way of explaining things, he could do nothing except wait until he sees her again. ONE-SHOT. Written for Harmony Shippers.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Auror Harry and Minister Hermione [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534715
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201





	Witches Rule

****

**WITCHES RULE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Harry Potter, the Head Auror, all but ran to his office as soon as the meeting ended. If he wasn't concerned about how people would think there was an emergency if they catch him running like a mad man, then he would gladly do it. Because really this message is very important!

The Minister for Magic discreetly passed him a red envelope during their annual year-ender alignment with all the department heads held every 22nd of December. Since the Minister tried her best to be sly about the envelope and given its daring color, he knew that this letter is not for the Head Auror. Instead, this letter is from Hermione Potter to her beloved husband.

His witch had always been a sneaky and naughty little thing ever since they got together many years ago, so he needs to be all alone in the safety confines of his office before he opened the envelope. When he _finally_ reached his office, he turned the knob, entered the door, and cast privacy charms. Better be safe than sorry if his Hermione wanted to play a sexy little game. She had always made his blood boil during the most unexpected time and place. Given that it's the Yule Season and she's never tried anything yet, then he had a gut feeling that this envelope ensconced in his trouser pocket, will be the fulfillment of his erotic fantasies.

Since no one is watching him now, he ran to the comfortable armchair behind his desk as he removed the envelope from his pocket. Lifting the lid from the envelope, he grinned when he saw the scented stationery inside. He noticed that the piece of paper smelled like jasmine and vanilla. _Bloody minx!_ Even the paper reminded him of the scent of his wife's bath products. She knew how much it drove him crazy. In fact, he had a feeling that one of their children got conceived in the bathroom. He was _that_ horny for her scent that it's a wonder how they manage to arrive at the office on time.

Unfolding the paper, his eyes were glued to it as if his very life depended on the secrets the content beheld… Written in her familiar elegant scrawl, Hermione said…

_My Dearest Harry,_

_You have been a very good husband and father this year. Just like you always do. I love you more and more as each day passes. Also, I love the body massages you give me… The way your strong calloused hands ease away the tension and the ache in my sensitized skin… It's a thing of beauty really._

_Aside from that, I also adore the way you only bring up your naughty side just for me. I like how you are the stern Head Auror to the world. All perfect and commanding and it's so hot. The best part, only I could see what's underneath that auror robe that makes you look so fit. More importantly, only I have ever had the privilege of removing your trousers, lowering your boxers, and getting shagged crazy by you._

_After twenty years of being your lover, every fucking time (pun intended) still feels like the very first time. I don't know how you do it, My Love, but your long hard cock is such a thing of masculine perfection. And to add to all that sexiness that is my husband, the way you lick me, making me writhe in pleasure, as you tell me how much you want me in parseltongue is so sexy that writing this just makes me so wet right now… My pussy is literally weeping with my juices just waiting for your cock to claim its deep crevice… Sad to say, you are sleeping beside me…_

_So, all I could do is fuck myself with my dainty fingers but it's not enough… It's never enough… Nothing would ever feel as good as your touch… Your fingers, your tongue, your cock..._

_Oh, well… Maybe later tonight, you'll ravage me from behind as we watch ourselves in front of that large mirror in our bathroom. After that, I could already picture myself with my legs spread wide on the desk of the Potter Lord's study as you eat my pussy with a hunger that you first showed me during that fateful night in the tent when we were horny teenagers… But then again, we're still as horny as ever (just like our younger selves), except for the fact that we are SO MUCH MORE experienced now._

_Fuck! Writing this down, as I think about your long hard cock, makes me want to just straddle you right now…_

_Before I am run over by my lust, I only want to say, I love you, Harry Potter._

_Your horny wife,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I actually exceeded my book budget again this year. So, yeah, I am sucking up (and down whatever way you want it). I love you, darling. Happy Christmas! I'll be in that sexy little number that you like after you put the kids to sleep. And then… well, you should punish me for my lavish spending, don't you think?_

Harry could only sigh in exasperation as sweat trailed down his spine. Trust Hermione to use her bloody charms to make him forget about what's important – her overspending on books. Well, of course, he could afford it, in fact, he loved indulging her. He just finds it so exasperating that she makes use of her feminine wiles just to get her way even in the littlest things.

The bloody witch makes him so hot and bothered that if she commands him to _Avada_ himself, his immediate reply will be a moaned 'yes' and he'd still die the happiest wizard in history.

He would never win against Hermione Potter and she knows it. The bloody witch could seduce him and bring him to his knees with just one look. And he absolutely loved it!

He loved being under her spell.

In the Potter household, Hermione rules. She was his queen. The center of his world. Yeah, he's bloody whipped like that and she absolutely makes good use of that fact!

His witch would always rule and he's bloody fine with that.

Besides, he's on a promise for tonight. And really, that sexy little number is just so worth it that even thinking about it makes him hard. He ached to touch himself but then he remembered Hermione's words about heightening the sensation by prolonging the agony...

Well, witches rule.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sexy little one-shot written for Harmony Shippers. Hot or not?


End file.
